How To Be A Perfect Girlfr- ahem, BOYFRIEND
by JustAwesomeIX
Summary: In an AU, where there is no rebellion or Zero, Lelouch and Suzaku are best friends living in an absolutely peaceful world. Also, they've been dating for a month now. Everything was perfect, absolutely marvellous, until Lelouch stumbled upon an Internet article. SuzaLulu with a surprising amount of fluff from me.
1. Chapter 1

**How to be a Perfect Girlfr- ahem, Boyfriend**

**Summary: In an AU, where there is no rebellion or Zero, Lelouch and Suzaku are best friends living in an absolutely peaceful world. Also, they're been dating for a month now. Everything was perfect, absolutely marvellous, until Lelouch stumbled upon an Internet article. SuzaLulu with a surprising amount of fluff from me. **

_**A/N: In order to escape from my self-imposed angst hole - no I wasn't depressed - I had to drop all my angst projects and proceed with thiisn't stead. This is practically unashamed humor and fluff, no angst, no backstory (my story, without a backstory for the main characters?! SCANDALOUS!) **_

_**Forgive me though, because I have a national exam coming up around October, with orals and trials in August. Therefore, I have no idea when the next update will be. I'm trying to update most of my stories because I go on temporary hiatus which will most probably start next month. **_

**_Anyway, this is seriously short, but then coming from me, what do you expect?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Lelouch swear, he did not purposely end up here. In fact, he was just casually surfing the Internet, reading articles on _astronomy_ and _astrophysics_, when he accidentally clicked an article at the suggestion corner, entitled How to be a Perfect Boyfriend in 5 Simple Steps.

Yes, _accidentally_.

Lelouch was _not_ curious whatsoever. It was _all_ an accident.

As the page was loading - curse the slow internet - he double-checked the lock on the door and made sure it was latched properly.

After all, it wouldn't do any good for someone to catch him reading such articles.

_Wait, it was an **accident.**_

Well, he would have a lot of trouble convincing others that this was an accident if _he_ _himself_ could hardly believe it.

_But it really was an accident!_

Well... It was just that, it has been a whole month since Suzaku asked him out - a _dream come true _for Lelouch - and Lelouch felt that he had hardly contribute to the relationship.

Right, because blushing like a schoolgirl on her first date is usefulness overload.

Wait... Lelouch **_did not_** blush like a schoolgirl on her first date. Lelouch did not blush at all!

Right. On to the article.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Be honest. Do not lie to your girlfriend -<em>**

Wait, girlfriend?! Lelouch is sure Suzaku is no girlfriend of his, nor is Lelouch to Suzaku.

**_- and always tell her the truth._**

**_2. Go on dates with her. Do things she like, but do not ask her bluntly for her choices. Make minor decisions for the two of you yourself, like what movie to watch and where to have lunch, etc. This will help establish your position in her heart as a safe haven and able to provide her security -_**

What kind of logic is that?!

**_3. Be kind and understanding. Do not force her to do things she does not want to -_**

There is and innuendo somewhere there, Lelouch was sure of it

**_-and always pay attention to whether she is willing and enjoying._**

**_4. Spend more time with her, and never, ever ignore her calls and texts. If you are really busy, take a minute or two to inform her so. Ignoring her calls and texts in other words means you want to break up with her._**

**_5. Never be shy. Be proactive, suggests activities to do on dates. Never let her take the lead, because come on, you are THE MAN!_**

* * *

><p>Right... The hell is wrong with this list?! Honestly, Lelouch did not know what to make of this list. He had this unmistakable feeling in him that he wasn't supposed to do these things as the list said because...<p>

Because...

Because these are what _Suzaku_ has been doing all along!

And if... If Suzaku is fulfilling the role of the _boyfriend_, then... does that mean...?

NO! **_Absolutely impossible. _**Lelouch is 100% male, never have and never will be a female.

But... Milly has already established to Lelouch - with those wretched yaoi manga of hers - that in a same-sex relationship, there has to be a 'top' and a 'bottom'.

But in those very same manga, the 'bottoms' are always _girly-looking_,_ huge eyes_, _blushing_ with _cliche shyness_, and if you didn't know it was a yaoi manga, you could very well mistaken the 'bottoms' for _**girls**_.

Nope.

Lelouch is _**not**_ girl-looking, does _**not**_ have huge eyes, and **_never_** blushes. And can **_never_** be mistaken for female.

...

Eyeing another article in the suggestion corner, Lelouch - who did not blush whatsoever - gave in to God's will and clicked -

No, wait. Ahem, _accidentally_ clicked it.

**How To Be A Perfect Girlfriend**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Soo... Was it all an accident, or...? Anyway, this story was inspired when I was really surfing the Internet, reading articles on astronomy and astrophysics, when something similar (the contents were much more professional though) popped up in the suggestion corner, which immediately sparked my attention because... I supposed Internet is really stereotype and expects people who researches about astronomy and astrophysics are nerds in need for a girlfriend...? _**

**_Review along, people!_**

**_Oh, an calling out to all folks with Tumblr... Care to follow? It's a new account, SOOO... We can interact and stuffs there? Anyway, it's_**

**_leawesomeoneix . tumblr . com_**

**_followandrevieworiwillnotupdate_**


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, READ!

**How to be a Perfect Girlfr- ahem, Boyfriend**

**Summary: In an AU, where there is no rebellion or Zero, Lelouch and Suzaku are best friends living in an absolutely peaceful world. Also, they're been dating for a month now. Everything was perfect, absolutely marvellous, until Lelouch stumbled upon an Internet article. SuzaLulu with a surprising amount of fluff from me. **

_**A/N: In order to escape from my self-imposed angst hole - no I wasn't depressed - I had to drop all my angst projects and proceed with thiisn't stead. This is practically unashamed humor and fluff, no angst, no backstory (my story, without a backstory for the main characters?! SCANDALOUS!) **_

_**Forgive me though, because I have a national exam coming up around October, with orals and trials in August. Therefore, I have no idea when the next update will be. I'm trying to update most of my stories because I go on temporary hiatus which will most probably start next month. **_

**_Anyway, this is seriously short, but then coming from me, what do you expect?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Lelouch swear, he did not purposely end up here. In fact, he was just casually surfing the Internet, reading articles on _astronomy_ and _astrophysics_, when he accidentally clicked an article at the suggestion corner, entitled How to be a Perfect Boyfriend in 5 Simple Steps.

Yes, _accidentally_.

Lelouch was _not_ curious whatsoever. It was _all_ an accident.

As the page was loading - curse the slow internet - he double-checked the lock on the door and made sure it was latched properly.

After all, it wouldn't do any good for someone to catch him reading such articles.

_Wait, it was an **accident.**_

Well, he would have a lot of trouble convincing others that this was an accident if _he_ _himself_ could hardly believe it.

_But it really was an accident!_

Well... It was just that, it has been a whole month since Suzaku asked him out - a _dream come true _for Lelouch - and Lelouch felt that he had hardly contribute to the relationship.

Right, because blushing like a schoolgirl on her first date is usefulness overload.

Wait... Lelouch **_did not_** blush like a schoolgirl on her first date. Lelouch did not blush at all!

Right. On to the article.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Be honest. Do not lie to your girlfriend -<em>**

Wait, girlfriend?! Lelouch is sure Suzaku is no girlfriend of his, nor is Lelouch to Suzaku.

**_- and always tell her the truth._**

**_2. Go on dates with her. Do things she like, but do not ask her bluntly for her choices. Make minor decisions for the two of you yourself, like what movie to watch and where to have lunch, etc. This will help establish your position in her heart as a safe haven and able to provide her security -_**

What kind of logic is that?!

**_3. Be kind and understanding. Do not force her to do things she does not want to -_**

There is and innuendo somewhere there, Lelouch was sure of it

**_-and always pay attention to whether she is willing and enjoying._**

**_4. Spend more time with her, and never, ever ignore her calls and texts. If you are really busy, take a minute or two to inform her so. Ignoring her calls and texts in other words means you want to break up with her._**

**_5. Never be shy. Be proactive, suggests activities to do on dates. Never let her take the lead, because come on, you are THE MAN!_**

* * *

><p>Right... The hell is wrong with this list?! Honestly, Lelouch did not know what to make of this list. He had this unmistakable feeling in him that he wasn't supposed to do these things as the list said because...<p>

Because...

Because these are what _Suzaku_ has been doing all along!

And if... If Suzaku is fulfilling the role of the _boyfriend_, then... does that mean...?

NO! **_Absolutely impossible. _**Lelouch is 100% male, never have and never will be a female.

But... Milly has already established to Lelouch - with those wretched yaoi manga of hers - that in a same-sex relationship, there has to be a 'top' and a 'bottom'.

But in those very same manga, the 'bottoms' are always _girly-looking_,_ huge eyes_, _blushing_ with _cliche shyness_, and if you didn't know it was a yaoi manga, you could very well mistaken the 'bottoms' for _**girls**_.

Nope.

Lelouch is _**not**_ girl-looking, does _**not**_ have huge eyes, and **_never_** blushes. And can **_never_** be mistaken for female.

...

Eyeing another article in the suggestion corner, Lelouch - who did not blush whatsoever - gave in to God's will and clicked -

No, wait. Ahem, _accidentally_ clicked it.

**How To Be A Perfect Girlfriend**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Soo... Was it all an accident, or...? Anyway, this story was inspired when I was really surfing the Internet, reading articles on astronomy and astrophysics, when something similar (the contents were much more professional though) popped up in the suggestion corner, which immediately sparked my attention because... I supposed Internet is really stereotype and expects people who researches about astronomy and astrophysics are nerds in need for a girlfriend...? _**

**_Review along, people!_**

**_Oh, an calling out to all folks with Tumblr... Care to follow? It's a new account, SOOO... We can interact and stuffs there? Anyway, it's_**

**_leawesomeoneix . tumblr . com_**

**_followandrevieworiwillnotupdate_**


End file.
